MGM Presenta
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: El American Dream de Phineas Black y aunque no lo crean, no es parodia xD


_Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "El tapiz de los Black" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Las cosas del Potterverso pertenecen a Rowling y yo no gano dinero escribiendo todo este sinsentido, salvo la pura satisfacción de escribir algo raro._

**_..._**

**_MGM Presenta..._**

**_..._**

─Un león rugiendo.

─¿Por qué no... una serpiente? ─replicó al instante.

Puede que hubiera sido desheredado por su familia, puede que su padre, quien se encargó personalmente de borrarlo del tapiz, fuera el mismísimo jefe de la Casa Slytherin, y puede que sus propios compañeros lo hayan tratado como un bicho raro durante su último curso. Pero eso no quitaba el sentimiento de orgullo mezclado con nostalgia por su vieja casa de Hogwarts. Así que ver precisamente un león estampado en lo que se estaba convirtiendo su proyecto de vida no era algo que le produjera satisfacción, y la sola idea de encerrarse con un león vivo, de nuevo, le causaba escalofríos.

─Porque no es llamativo. Queremos impresionar a la audiencia, no dormirla. Queremos gritarles ¡Aquí estamos nosotros!. Queremos que nos vean ─contestó Richard en tono enérgico.

─Yo no me pienso arriesgar a que una boa me asfixie mientras le hago la grabación ─completó Nicholas.

Phineas se mordió la lengua para no gritarles a todos que había gente capaz de hablar con las serpientes y que nadie podía hablar con los leones, pero tenía un Estatuto del Secreto que no podía romper.

─Y un león vivo supone menos riesgo ─dijo Phineas con acritud.

─¿Por qué no escogemos algo más fácil de manejar? Como un gato, por ejemplo ─continuó Nicholas.

─Un león, amigo mio─interrumpió Richard─ es símbolo de poder y fortaleza. Los leones son los reyes de la selva. Y eso es lo que seremos.

Ya estaban entre los grandes, y ese argumento lo hubiera convencido un poco si Raymond no le hubiera dedicado una horrible mueca de autosuficiencia. Maldito Gryffindor creído.

─Hombre ¿Qué tienes tú con las serpientes?

─Las serpientes son elegantes, sofisticadas, peligrosas y sutiles.

─Aburridas─Interrumpió, de nuevo, Richard─ Lo siento, Phineas, pero esos animales sesean, y no gastamos todo ese dinero para poder hacer películas sonoras, para que nuestra imagen insignia se dedique a sesear.

Louis no era muy hablador, pero dedicó un asentimiento a Richard en señal de apoyo.

─¡10 puntos para los leones!─Exclamó Ray con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras Phineas se enfurruñaba mas y mas.

Los demás rieron mientras fulminaba con la mirada a ese bastardo malnacido de Raymond ya que solo ellos dos compendian de qué iba esa pugna. Phineas pensaba una sola cosa: Había perdido y odiaba perder.

─Muy bien, graben a su maldito gato de los cojones. Ojalá y les devore la cabeza. Total ¿Para qué la usan? ─y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de ahí cerrando la oficina de un portazo.

Objetivamente hablando se estaba comportando como un crío mimado, y sabía que Louis, Richard, Nicholas y Ray tenían razón, ahora mismo todos los estudios estaban empezando a incorporar el sonido, y ellos no iban a ser la excepción. Por supuesto poner una serpiente que no hacía sonido alguno carecía de sentido, pero sentía que su orgullo Slytherin y Black -aunque técnicamente no tenía derecho a este último- moría un poco por dentro al saberse perdedor, y la actitud de Ray lo empeoraba mil veces.

Caminó apresuradamente hacia el lavabo, se sentía un poco patético y avergonzado por su reacción, pero no había tenido una buena semana y el asunto del león del averno lo empeoraba más. Porque filmar a un león ¿Qué clase de loco pensaba que eso podía ser siquiera una buena idea? Y su preocupación se multiplicaba al recordar que si usaba su varita en caso de emergencia, arruinaría todos los aparatos que tanto les había costado. No, la magia no era una opción.

A menudo olvidaba que era un mago, su vida se había vuelto bastante muggle ya y el único mago que conocía era a Ray quien, al ser hijo de muggles, estaba tan acostumbrado a prescindir de la magia que también parecía olvidar de lo que era capaz, y claro, no estaba dispuesto a perder los equipos de filmación por accidente, y se preguntó con cierto humor qué diría su padre si lo viera ahora mismo perdiendo los papeles ante un grupo de muggles.

Su familia... Podría intentar negárselo mil veces, pero esa era la razón de que estuviera de los nervios, incluso a tantas millas de distancia y con un océano de por medio los black se las arreglaban para ser un lastre emocional. Sabía que no debía sentirse mal por ellos; no debía sentir orgullo por su padre, ahora director de Hogwarts; ni sentirse extrañamente feliz por tener un bien nutrido grupo de sobrinos; ni mucho menos debía sentirse melancólico al pensar en que no los conocería nunca, en que les llenarían la cabeza sobre estupideces sobre cómo se dedicaba a defender a los muggles cuando todo lo que hizo fue decir que los magos deberían aprender de ellos unas cuantas cosas y porque muy seguramente el concepto de cine no les entraría en la cabeza.

Por lo general no les dedicaba el más mínimo pensamiento, solo se carteaba esporádicamente con su tía Isla -más por petición de ella que porque de verdad le naciera hacerlo-, quien parecía al día de lo que sucedía en la Europa mágica, y con todo lo que estaba sucediendo en la europa muggle era difícil que consiguiera alejar a su familia de sus pensamientos.

Por lo que le había contado su tía, las cosas se empezaban a calentar en Alemania y pese a que estaba muy lejos de inglaterra, ya estaba mas que confirmada la presencia de un mago oscuro detrás de todo eso. Por supuesto, terminaba pensando inevitablemente en su familia. De momento nadie sabía sobre los objetivos de dicho mago, pero donde se rebelara como un asesino de muggles, Phineas sabía que los Black le apoyarían sin pensarlo, y pese a sus sentimientos sobre ellos esa perspectiva le gustaba muy poco. Ojalá tuvieran el buen juicio de permanecer al margen.

Después de mojarse la cara con agua fría, decidió que se había puesto demasiado hipersensible con la última carta de su tía pero al margen de eso, seguía sin hacerle mucha gracia el león, porque ¿Por qué de entre todos los animales del mundo tenía que ser precisamente un león?. No es solo porque se trate del animal distintivo de Gryffindor, es que cualquiera con un mínimo de sentido común puede ver que de ahí no va a salir nada bueno.

Al momento pudo escuchar que lo tocaban a la puerta, y al momento la ruidosa voz.

─Ya pasate los cuarenta y te comportas como un niño malcriado, Phineas ─el aludido se giró en dirección a la puerta con una expresión de infinita molestia─. Lo que necesitas es una buena mujer. Casarte y tener hijos, y dejar de pensar en cosas como la rivalidad entre casas. Mírame a mí, desde que me casé soy un hombre feliz y responsable.

─Tan responsable como para meter a un león en un estudio de grabación. Se venderá muy bien ¿Quien no querría ver a un león comiéndose a cuatro infelices?

No, el sarcasmo nunca había funcionado con Ray y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

─Es un león, no es como si me estuviera planteando traer un Colacuerno Húngaro.

─Podría ser un caballo ¿Sabes?, son criaturas nobles y mucho menos problemáticos.

Ray guardó silencio al otro lado de la puerta. Por un momento creyó que lo había dejado solo, hasta que habló de nuevo.

─¿Tienes miedo?.

Phineas recordaba muy bien la última vez que Ray lo había retado pinchando su orgullo. Eso había desencadenado muchas cosas que lo llevaron a su expulsión de la familia Black. No había sido la intención original de su amigo, claro, pero saberse manipulado no le había gustado nada, menos aún con uno de los trucos más viejos del libro.

─No me harás caer en ese jueguito de nuevo, Raymond Loew ─dijo, saliendo del lavabo enfrentándolo.

Entonces la mirada de Ray se tornó seria.

─¿Y si te digo que era lo que Marcus quería?

Pese a que esa pregunta gritaba "Chantaje emocional", con todas sus fuerzas, descartó de inmediato la idea. Ray no usaría de esa manera la muerte de su primo y eso solo le dejaba una opción.

Phineas suspiró derrotado. Había apreciado a Marcus Loew como para sentir su muerte, y sabía que no se negaría a su última voluntad aunque ivolucrara peligrosos leones a pocos metros de él.

─Sigo sin pensar que sea una muy buena idea.

─Somos magos ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Esa pregunta siempre había resultaba una mala cábala y atraía toda la mala suerte que uno se pudiera imaginar, con todo y eso, Phineas se sentía impulsado a ser optimista. Eran magos, eso era verdad, pero para él, la magia que iban a obrar no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con varitas. Irónicamente prepararían cámaras, micrófonos y otros artefactos sofisticados y tan muggles como todo lo que le había rodeado los últimos veinte años.

Desde que había conocido el cine por primera vez, desde que había visto la primera película de su vida retado por un belicoso Ray a sus 17 años, había descubierto la verdadera magia y había quedado enamorado de ella; había decidido que quería ser parte de ella y ahora lo era. No iba a dejar que un maldito animal, por muy peligroso y temible que fuera, le quitara lo que se había ganado con tanto esfuerzo. Si para eso tenía que enfrentarse a un león, lo haría, aunque... prefería que Ray se encargara.

**...**

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS

1\. Phineas nació en 1885, a los 17 en 1902 vio "A Trip to the Moon" de Georges Méliès porque YOLO

2\. Marcus Loew si existió (al igual que otros tantos nombres) pero solo tomé su nombre, y su fecha de nacimiento y muerte (y el hecho de que haya sido parte de la MGM). Raymond es su hermano mago inventado xD

3\. No he leído las normas de fanfiction (Shame on me?), pero creo que no se pueden hacer referencias a empresas y cosas reales o algo así. No se si al no poner la referencia literal me haya saltado esa norma, pero vamos... ahí está y es obvia que te cagas xD


End file.
